Youkai Academy!
by DevilishAngel89
Summary: Instead of goin to Seiyo high as planned. Amu is instead attending Youkai Academy. Will she see some of her old friends?. Make some new ones.? and discover the truth that links her to Moka.
1. Heading to Youkai Academy!

**hey guys! im back writing a new story for ya ^_^ sorry if the title sucks. im not good with titles lol. any ways.**

**Amu:Mystery girl 1213 dosen't own shugo chara. :P**

**Mystery girl1213:Amu! you did it wrong. it's more like XD**

**Amu: whatever. on with the story. and don't forget to review...**

* * *

><p>It was my first day of school at youkai academy. and already i was nervous. i didn't know anyone <em>'hmm how weird that i have to go to school for monsters'<em> amu thought sitting on the bus that would take her to another dimension. of course her mom and dad knew about it.

**_* flashback*_**

**_"Amu dear is that you?'' mom called as amu walked down the stairs from her room._**

**_"yeah." amu replied back to her. wondering what she wanted._**

**_" can i talk to you for a minute?"_**

**_"go ahead"_**

**_mother gestured toward the kitchen table and motioned for amu to sit down._**

**_"ok dear. instead of you going to seiyo high. you'll be attending youkai academy. it's a school for monsters. but you see. we didn't actually sign you up. they more like requested that you attend." mother said with her usual cheery expression._**

**_"..." amu didn't know what to say._**

**_"ohh come on it's for the best." she said with a smile._**

**_"for you mother?...fine i'll go." amu said and mustered up enough energy to smile._**

**_"great i have your school uniform here." mother said and handed amu a green coat that had white strips. a white long sleeve shirt that goes underneath it and a beige plaid skirt with black knee high socks._**

**_"this is the uniform?" amu asked skeptically._**

**_"uh-huh. the rest is here in this box." mother said handing it to her._**

**_taking the box amu went upstairs to her room and packed her things._**

**_*End of flashback*_**

"hehehe. heading to youkai academy?" the creepy bus driver dude asked breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah." amu said indiffrently.

"i hear that no one comes back...alive that is." the creepy dude said again.

"whatever.i know that your also a youkai. so whatever your trying to do won't work." amu said in her " Cool & spicy attitude" flipping her hair over her shoulder.

the bus driver looked shocked. like this was the first time that someone wasn't scared around him.

_' this girl...she dosen't fear youkai? yet i see a bright light shining from her looks like her eggs are about to be born. looks like 4 at the most. she must be special for them to want her. i wonder if she's friends with the others?. hmmm.'_ the bus driver thought as he pulled up to the bus stop that was a good mile away from the school.

" thanks for the amusing conversation about **' no one coming back alive thing'**." amu said as she walked off the bus.

"good luck. little amu hinamori...you'll need it." the bus driver said as he shut the door and went back to the tunnel and then disappeared.

_' strange guy.'_ amu thought as she overlooked the scenery. the ocean was red. like blood. and she could see the school. which looked like a goth castle. the woods that she had to walk through was all dead. not one green leaf in sight.

_'nice. i think im going to like it here.'_ amu thought then walked down the trail that would lead her to school.

everything was going smoothly that is until-

* * *

><p><strong>Amu: wait! was going smoothly until what?<strong>

**Mystery girl 1213 : i don't know yet. i have writers block..chee hee :3 **

**Amu: hurry up and get thinking women!**

**Mystery girl 1213: ok ok. (Holds hand up in defeat.) do the honors amu.**

**Amu: Review please! *glances evily at Mystery girl 1213***


	2. Meeting unexpected friends

**Myster girl 1213: Sorry it took so long. i've been really caught up in things.**

**Amu: and what ' things' is that?.**

**Mystery girl 1213: Things! any ways take it away .**

**Nagihiko:Hey amu(:, anyways Mystery girl 1213 dosen't own shugo chara!.**

* * *

><p>She saw a dark haired boy waving.<p>

"Hey Moka-san wait up!" he called. I didnt know he was calling me until he stopped in front of me and said "why didn't you stop Moka-san?"

" Because i'm not " this Moka-san" that you keep calling My name is Amu. Amu Hinamori."

"I am sorry its just you look like her with the pink hair thats all. I'm Tsukune Aono" he said with a smile.

" Nice to meet you. not like i care." Amu said with her " Cool & spicy" attitude.

"You have a cool & spicy attitude. i like it. It makes you stand out more." Tsukune said while in deep thought.

"Ok. we-" Amu started but was cut off by a familiar voice, as she turned to see her best friend Nagihiko running up to her.

"Hey Amu!" Nagihiko said as he drew her into a bear hug.

"Nagihiko? what are you doing here?. I thought you were going to Seiyo high?." Amu exclaimed, all though she was really happy to see someone she really knows.

"Yeah. Thats what i thought too. but the next thing i know mother is telling me something diffrent. all i know is that this school requested me here." nagihiko finished.

"Same here." Amu said.

"Hey, atleast we know each other." Nagihiko said with a smile, then glanced at Tsukune who is looking uncomfortable.

" .Tsukune, this is my best friend Nagihiko Fujisaki. Nagihiko this is Tsukune Aono." Amu said pointing at each boy.

"Nice to meet you Fujisaki-san." Tsukune said as he held out his hand.

"Just call me Nagihiko, _**''Fujisaki-san''**_ is a little to formal for my taste. and the pleasure is mine Tsukune." Nagihiko said grasping Tsukune's hand and giving it a firm but gentle shake.

After all the formal introductions Amu eventually found out that Tsukune is actually a nice guy and that this is his second year here at youkai academy the only thing that made Amu wonder was _' what type of a youkai is he really?'_

Everything was silence as the trio walked quietly to the was until Amu heard a very high girly pitch scream.

"**TSUKUNE**!" The silence was broken. and Amu turned to see a girl with light ocean blue hair that was pulled into a ponytail and outstanding purple eyes that immediatly remided her of Utau Hoshina.

"Ah. Kurumu, long time no see." Tsukune said to the girl who is called 'Kurumu'.

"Wha- don't forget about me to Tsukune!" a slightly younger voice called. and out behind Kurumu came a smaller girl who had short length brown hair that framed her face, she also had pink/purple eyes and to top it off she was dressed like a witch.

" Sorry Yukari!" Tsukune said and bowed his head.

"it's ok ." Yukari replied back.

"Hey Moka. still want Tsukune to yourself i see." The girl known as Kurumu said to me.

"I'm not Moka! My name is Amu Hinamori!" Amu yelled out in frustration.

The girl Kurumu backed away in shock. Then got real up close and personal with Amu . She was looking for something that will prove that she's not Moka. She sniffed Amu who was beginning to feel uncomfortable. When Amu turned her head away to avoid Kurumu's piercing gaze. She felt Kurumu grab her chin and turned it back towards her. this got Amu mad because amu really dosen't like to be touch by anyone she don't know.

Amu grabbed Kurumu's hand and threw it away from her.

" Did you find what you were looking for?.i hope you did. Cause i don't like to be touched or grabbed like that from people i don't know." Amu hissed. annoyance clearly displayed on her face.

"Yeah. I found what I was looking for and you really aren't Moka. It's weird you could pass for her...almost like twins. Except the diffrence in the eyes, yours is like a honey gold and hers is a emerald green. Your scent is human with a edge,and moka's scent is vampire plus she always wears her rosario." Kurumu said and extended her hand towards me. Amu took her hand although a little hesitant and shaked it.

"Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I'm Kurumu Kurono,a sucubus." Kurumu continued. but suddenly pulled Amu towards her to whisper in her ear.

" Amu. do you like Tsukune?" Amu immediatly pulled back and gave her a look.

"No. i don't even know him that well and by the way i just met him." Amu said and ran towards Nagihiko.

"Everything ok with Kurumu?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah, sure. I guess." Amu said.

"You want her as a friend. Huh. Amu?" Nagihiko asked with a smirk.

"idiot. of course not." Amu said but was really happy on the inside that she made two more friends.

''Ahh. your stubborn too." That girl that was talking to Tsukune turned and smiled at Amu.

"I'm Yukari Sendo.a witch as you can see.I would've introduced myself earlier but you and Kurumu looked...busy." Yukari said and held her hand out, Which Amu firmly grasp.

" I'm A-" Amu started but yukari cut her off.

"Amu Hinamori first year,and humanish." Yukari said with a smile.

"What do you guys mean by humanish. I got it from kurumu and now you whats up with that! why does it feel like you two know something that I don't?"Amu asked stubbornly.

"Because we do know something that you don't. Well not all of it but some you will know the rest when the time comes. Then you will know why they let humans you, you are diffrent from the rest. All of you." Yukari said with a wink.

"Who else is there that is diffrent. Beside Nagihiko and I." Amu asked confused.

"You'll see." Yukari said then turned to the walk the rest of the way to Youkai academy.

"Come on Amu & Nagihiko. You still have more of us to meet before the day ends." Kurumu yelled as she ran past Amu and Nagihiko catchching up to Yukari.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery girl 1213: Thats all for now.<strong>

**Amu: humanish?.**

**Nagihiko:Diffrent 0_o?**

**Mystery girl 1213:sorry can't tell :P.**

**Amu: i'll make you tell. *Glares daggers***

**Mystery girl 1213:nope.*Blocks with shield* **

**Nagihiko: Review please.*Goes with a baseball bat***


	3. Surprises and questions!

**Mystery girl1213: Hi guys!, sorry it's been awhile. my laptop broke,but now i got a new one.**

**Amu: it's been months.**

**Myster girl 1213: sorry.**

**Amu:You are forgiven.**

**Nagihiko: Mystery girl 1213 does not own shugo chara or rosario vampire!**

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Amu called as she chased after Kurumu,and tried catching up with them, with Nagihiko falling stopped and wated for Amu and Nagihiko to catch up.<p>

"tee-hee, your slow Amu!" Kurumu giggled.

"Hey, i wasn't the only one running, so was Nagi!" Amu exclaimed and pointed her finger behind her, to point out that Nagihiko, even now, was still running to catch up with the group.

"What about "Nagi"?" Nagihiko said as he finally caught up, still breathing hard.

"Nothing." both Amu and Kurumu said.

"sure."Nagihiko said, not convinced at all.

"Come on Amu, i'll show you the rest of us that you have to meet."Kurum said and looked over shoulder and called "Tsukune,yukari!"

"yea?" they both replied.

"is it ok if i take Amu ahead?"Kurumu asked.

Both Yukari and Tsukune looked at each other, and smiled.

_'Somethings up!'_ Amu thought.

"Go ahead!"They both exclaimed, and beckoned Nagihiko over to them, when Nagihiko reached, Tsukune whispered something into Nagi's ear,must've been funny cause Nagi laughed.

"Ok Amu!, lets go!"Kurumu exclaimed.

Amu turned to face Kurumu, but what she saw shocked her. Kurumu had wings and a tail.

_**"have fun Amu!"** _the group exclaimed.

"No!" Amu said and started running to the nearest tree to hold, but she didn't make it, cause during her run she felt a sudden gust of wind, and the next thing she know, she was in the air. Kurumu had Amu in her arms, and smiled when Amu looked at her.

Amu looked down. everyone looked like ants...

"Hey Mizore!" Kurumu called, and slowly made her descent to the earth.

The girl named Mizore has light purple hair, which is maybe neck length, cause it was cut short in the back but the front is long,she was wearing a diffrent type of uniform she wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt like other female students, but she also wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.

"Hey Kurumu, Moka" Mizore said.

"uhm. this is not Moka. This is Amu Hinamori!" Kurumu said as she gestured to Amu. Mizore took a good long look at Amu.

"She looks like Moka. Except for the Eyes...and bust" Mizore said.

Amu Blushed.

"Yea. her bust is bigger than mokas!" Kurumu laughed...Mizore joined in the laughter,

"Why are you two looking at my bust anyways?" Amu said in annoyance.

''Because...in this group we all love Tsukune!, and we have competiton on our bust!. but since you don't like tsukune like that...less drama for you!" Kurumu giggled.

"Oh gosh" Amu breathed out, and started towards the girl dorms, since they were hanging by it. the sound of laughter could be heard all over the place. Amu still annoyed by the ''Moka" calling rounded the corner and bumped into somebody.

"Hey! watch it!.'' The voice said. and Amu looked up and saw a girl with long blonde pigtails, and startling purple eyes, dressed in the same uniform as Amu.

"A-Amu?" The girl asked.

"Utau!. your in this school?. since when?" Amu asked, as she tackled Utau to the ground and hugged her.

"yes im in this school!. and starting today. so is Ikuto. we were requested. why ?. i don't know..."Utau said and satrted to laugh as she hugged Amu back.

"Wow...now i have to go find my room...well meet my roommate."Amu said.

"Wheres you room?" Utau asked.

Amu walked about ten steps and took a left, And stopped by a room with a purple door.

"Right here." Amu stated.

"cool.I'm your neighbor!" utau said and gestured to the red door that was next to the purple door.

"Awesome. well im going to get settled down. see you when class starts"Amu said and walked right in to the room.

A Girl with long pink hair was sitting on the bed, sliding her suitcase underneath.

"hello." the girl said as she looked up, the girl had pink hair, green emerald eyes, and a...Rosario!, she was also wearing a school uniform.

"Hi. i'm Amu" Amu said as she crossed the room and laid her suitcase on her bed and went to shake hands with the girl.

"I'm Moka akashiya!'' Moka smiled and then pulled Amu into a hug.

"uhm Moka, c-c-can't...breathe!" Amu said.

"oops sorry, hey Amu, can i ask you a question?" Moka asked.

"Sure."

"why do we look -a-like?"

"Now that, i don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery girl 1213: hope everyone enjoyed it!<strong>

**Amu: Ikuto is here too?**

**Ikuto:Yes i am.**

**Nagihiko: is Amu blushing?**

**Amu: NO!**

**Mystery girl 1213:She soo is..ikuto what did you do ^_~**

**Ikuto: Nothing...yet.**

**Amu:Pervert!**

**Ikuto: Only for you Amu**

**Amu: Review Please!**


	4. Shugo chara Ran! and Ikuto!

**Myster girl 1213 : hey guys. i was writing this earlier and was planing to post it on christmas, but i've been busy and i finally finished it today.**

**think of this as a late christmas present ;)**

**Amu: OK...**

**Ikuto: This ought to be an intresting chapter.**

**Amu: HUH? WHAT?**

**Ikuto: and Myster girl 1213: Laughs at Amu's face. if only she knew ^^**

**Moka:Uhm on with story. and myster girl 1213 do not own the characters of shugo chara and rosario vampire. but the plot is hers. and hers alone.**

**and please please dont forget to review. an author loves hearing what the reader writes, whether it's about mistakes or yea...any way on with the story-Bows-**

* * *

><p>-5 minutes later-<p>

Amu was done and out of the shower, she was already dressed in the school uniform and was at the moment brushing out her long waist length pink hair and was debating whether to leave it down or not..until she remebered that moka and her look alike she decided to throw it up into a high ponytail and brush her bangs to the side, since she already has side swept bangs.

she smiled at her reflection in the mirror, but the smile didn't last long. with a sigh Amu looked at her makeup bag that her mom had bought her for her birthday.

_'I wonder, would i match?. nope. stupid thought. im not girly,i can't be caught wearing makeup! i wish i could, but thats not me...atleast i think.'_.Amu turned to walk out of the bathroom when she heard a small high pitch girl voice.

**_"yes you can!. be who you want to be,put makeup on if you want!, character change!"_** a bright flash of hot pink light emitted from Amu's chest as a egg with hearts around it came out. at the same time a heart shaped barrette popped onto Amu's hairband.

"you know what?. i think i am going to put on makeup!..''Amu said and was soon taking out black eyeliner, mascara and light pink eyeshadow, and some lipgloss.

while Amu was busy putting makeup on her face (**NOT** too much..) The egg hatched and out came a tiny girl with pink hair and pink viser with a red heart in the corner of her pink hat,and the girl was dressed in a pink cheerleading outfit holding two pom-poms that was topped off with pink sneakers.

" Hurray! Hurray! Amu-chan!" The tiny cheerleader cheered. Amu snapped out of the change.

'' Huh?, what?. Who are you?"

" I'm Ran. your shugo chara!" Ran Exclaimed.

"Sh-Sh-Shugo chara?"

"yes. a person you want to be...im your true self. well one of your true selves." Ran said.

" I'm Dreaming. your not real!" Amu Scoffed.

" OH Yes i am!" Ran said.

"whatever. what was i doing now?. oh yea i was going to gather my stuffs and leave for class." Amu said as she walked out the bathroom and straight toward her bed where her black bag was waiting.

"Ain't your bag supposed to be brown?" Ran asked.

"Yea. but i didn't like it. and no one questions me." Amu shrugged.

Ran sweat dropped. " I wonder why."

"Hmm?. you say something Ran?." Amu asked.

"Nope!"

" Morning Amu." A melodic voice said. Amu turned to be greeted by a pair of green emerald eyes.

" Morning Moka" Amu replied with a slight smile.

"who is this little shugo?" Moka Asked.

" This is-" Amu started but was soon cut of by Ran.

" I'm Ran!. i'm who Amu wants to be, well one of them . Amu, You and her look alike. uhmm why?" Ran asked.

" We Both dont **KNOW**." Amu said .

"Hmm. intresting." Ran said.

"yes. anyway where you heading to amu?" Moka Asked.

"Class."

"At this hour. it's only 6:59". Moka Stated.

"uhm. yea. i actually still need to explore the school. find my classes.".

" ok then. i'll see you at class.." Moka Said.

" i gotta go now. bye" Amu said nicely as she was almost out the door.

"Amu?" Moka asked.

"yea?"

"Welcome to youkai academy, and i hope you have a good first day i also hope you and me can be close friends by the time school ends." Moka said with a smile.

"T-t-thanks. and i think we will." Amu said and then she was out the door. walking fast with her school coat in hand, leaving her wearing the white longsleeve shirt with a couple **of buttons undone. with a sigh she rounded the corner and exited the girls dormitory and made her way to the school it'self.**

**"WOAH!."** Ran exclaimed.

" i know right. its cool."Amu said in awe.

"S-sure." Ran said. and they continued on.

The inside of the youkai academy was majestic, the walls white, the floor blue. some class door were yellow and brown. the nurses office smelled sterile and clean. the office was big and had lots of space. the gym was also big...wait no HUGE. Amu was stunned and so was Ran.

"here we are." Amu said as she smiled and pulled the homeroom class open.

"where?" Ran asked.

"Homeroom .silly" Amu said.

" I knew that." Ran exclaimed.

Amu shooked her head, and walked past the row of empty seats and went straight for the back seat by the window, placing her bag down.

"lets go." Amu said as she dropped her bag off and started walking out of the class.

"ok." Ran agreed and followed her ''Child." i guess you could say.

Amu walked up the stairs of the school and went straight for the roof top. as Amu pushed the door open and was finally standing out side she was in awe at the scene, but a

blast of wind whipped Amu's skirt up.

"Oh for pete's sake." Amu Exclaimed pushing her skirt back down.

"tee-hee. strawberries huh Amu?" Ran teased.

"pipe down squirt." Amu hissed and flicked Ran away from her.

"Oww..hey Amu just be lucky no one was up here." Ran said.

"Yeah, yeah." Amu waved her off and started walking toward the railing.

"Wow. the sceneary up here is beautiful." Amu said in awe.

"yea it is." Ran agreed. just then Amu and Ran heard the door to the roof creak open. they both turned around and was meet by Dark blue eyes.

"Amu?" A deep husky voice came from the boys lips.

"I-I-ikuto?." Amu said as her eyes roamed over his body.

Ikuto had blue hair and blue eyes and was fair. his body is lean and muscular, and he has gotten really tall. his facial features more he was also using the school uniform.

"like what you see Amu?" Ikuto said in a teasing tone.

"Nope. you perverted neko." Amu replied.

Ikuto chuckled."Too bad. cause i sured do like what i see."

Amu Blushed.

"Hey Amu?" Ikuto asked. voice suddenly serious.

"What?"

"Are you wearing makeup?"

"NO." Amu said. forgetting that she did infact put make up on.

"Your lieing. i see pink eye shadow and black eyeliner...with mascara. so whats the occasion?" Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up.!" Amu yelled.

"OK...so how are you liking the uniform?" Ikuto said.

"Nyeh. it's ok..i guess."

"Do you mind if i ask you something Amu?"

"No go on ahead."

"Ain't the skirt a little i don't know short for you?" Ikuto raised his eyebrows.

Amu looked down. now that she think about it. her skirt did blow up pretty easily and faster. and it revealed her legs. alot of much for her infact. but she could bear it.

"It's the uniform what do you want me to do about it?." Amu said in a bored tone.

"Nothing. cause you can't. well Amu how have you been?"

Ikuto said as he started toward her and stopped leaving a space . tiny space. between them.

"Good. what about you..?"

"Could've been better. but now im actually happy." Ikuto then reached and pulled Amu close to him.

"Ikuto..W-w-what are you doing?" Amu said blushing red like a sunset.

"Holding you. actually i wanted to ask you something, i wanted to ask you this before our intermediate year had ended. but alas i had been very busy. anyway...Amu"Ikuto leaned closer his eyes locked on hers.

Amu heart started to beat. her blood was pumping...she was feeling scared? nervous?. like she wanted to run like hell. but she stood her ground.

"Will you go out with me?." Ikuto asked. his deep blue eyes searching hers for an answer.

"Y-yes." Amu said. her voice sounded strong. although she didnt feel like it on the inside.

Ikuto smiled." Good." and then he leaned towards her and pecked her once on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu: T_T<strong>

**Ikuto: aww i know you love me...stop pretending.**

**Amu:No. i wont stop.**

**Ikuto: SO you are PRETENDING. you really do LOVE ME.**

**Mystery girl1213: She does.**

**Amu: Ima hit ya with a bat Mystery.**

**Mystery girl 1213: O_O.**

**Moka: REVIEW PLEASE. ;D**


	5. Finally a couple and a vision?

**_Mystery girl1213: Hi everyone! sorry i couldn't think of a good chapter this is what i got_**

**_Moka: Thats ok...i'm sure everyone will understand._**

**_Mysterygirl1213: Thank you moka. hmmm where's Amu?_**

**_Moka: Your welcome. and i think she's with ikuto_**

**_Mysterygirl1213: it's about time! anyways you know what to do moka. ;)_**

**_Moka: Mysterygirl1213 dosen't own the characters from shugo chara and rosario vampire, but she does own the plot.!_**

**_oh and review please!_**

* * *

><p><em>Ikuto smiled." Good." and then he leaned towards her and pecked her once on the lips.<em>

* * *

><p>"Amu."Ikuto said.<p>

"Hmm?" Amu said still in a trance from his kiss.

" what time do you have?" Ikuto asked.

" 7:30. and class don't start till 9"

" Hey Ikuto-nya. Dont forget about me!" A blue cat looking chara said. poping out from behind ikuto's back.

"." Ikuto said.

" Actually Amu, Don't forget about me either." Ran said as she floated out from behind Amu.

Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw the little pink cheerleading chara float next to Amu's ear. And Amu's Eyes widened as she saw the blue cat chara float next to ikuto.

**"YOU HAVE A CHARA?" ** They both said pointing to the charas across of them.

" Amu. your charas pink...and girly?...you want to be girly?" Ikuto asked.

"So what of it. and yeah, a little. ok. and yours is a cat and blue. you want to be free? to live as you wish?" Amu asked.

Ikuto nodded his head watched as the two charas floated toward each other and greeted one another.

" I'm Ran." Ran said and extended her hand to the cat-like-chara.

"Yo. i'm Yoru." Yoru said and grasped Ran's hand.

"looks like our charas get along quite well if you ask me." Ikuto said as he took Amu's hand in his and started pulling her toward the door and down the stairs from the rooftop and was now roaming down the halls, pulling Amu with him. everything was good until.

"Amu!" a voice called. and Amu turned around to see kurumu running up to them.

"Morning Amu!, who's this?" Kurumu said as she hugged Amu and looked at ikuto.

" Oh-uhmm-this is ikuto a friend of min-"Amu started but was soon cut-off,

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I'm Amu's Boyfriend as of today." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Boyfriend?" Kurumu said.

Amu nodded.

"I knew it. sooner or later you were bound to get one. your just to beautiful to stay single. and you got a hunk better yet. now if only i could win Tsukune's heart'' Kurumu said, eyes glazed and her mind somewhere else but there.

'' Yea." Amu said and started walking away, with ikuto.

"hey hold up!" Kurumu ran after them

"What do ya need?" Amu sighed,

"have you met Moka?" Kurumu asked.

Amu nodded. "yea. she's my roommate. and im as shocked about the resemblance between us as you are. im glad the only diffrence is my eyes."

" And your** BUST**!" Kurumu yelled out.

Ikuto looked back and forth between them. and said " Bust?"

" Your a pervert," Amu stated.

"Your pervert now." Ikuto pointed out.

Amu sighed in defeat " i know."

"Amu!" Another voice called and Amu, Ikuto and Kurumu turned to see Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore,Nagihiko and Moka walking up to them.

Moka ran up to Amu and threw her arms around her.

Ikuto looked at Amu and Moka and was also shocked. but he remebered the diffrences. Amu's Eyes were gold like golden honey and Moka's was emerald green...and the busts..he dared to look and Amu knew where he was looking, thus causing her to get angry she wacked him across the face.

"**Pervert**!"

Moka looked between them confused. and put her hands up in a calm gesture

"Please. no fighting." Moka said like how a sweet mother would to her children.

Amu looked at her and for a moment she swore she seen a girl with long silver hair and glowing red eyes slitted like a cat and was as pale as moonlight, she looked like moka but only thing was that she didn't have the rosario on. the girl was right behind moka's shoulder.

Amu rubbed her eyes and when she looked, the girl was gone.

"strange." Amu mumbled .

"What is strange?" Moka asked curious.

"Nothing, i was just thinking about how strange it is for me and ikuto to go out. " Amu lied.

Moka laughed and pulled her and called the rest of the group to follow them to class...

_but who was that girl, with the silver hair?_ was what amu thought even as they walked.


	6. Dodge-ball and a Trouble maker!

_**H****ey guys! Sorry I know it's been FOREVER since I posted another chapter and I;m not going to lie...I lost interest with the story but now I'm back lol! as to the character age Amu and her friends from shugo chara are 16 except for Ikuto and his sister...and Rosario Vampire characters are the same age as Amu and Ikuto them. :) well yeah..hope that clears up everyones confusion and if not...just message me ...**_

_**Amu:About time!**_

_**Moka:I have to agree. **_

_**Mysterygirl1213:I'm Sorry :/**_

_**Moka: Well you are forgiven...it's nice to have you back! - Runs up to MysteryGirl and hugs her-**_

_**Ikuto: Welcome back! I just have one question though...**_

_**Mystery girl: GO on and ASK!**_

_**Ikuto: Will there be more...you know..with me and AMU 3**_

_**MysteryGirl: LOL Maybe...**_

_**Amu: Yay - in a bored tone-**_

_**Ikuto: Admit it Amu, You missed me.**_

_**Amu : Not Even.**_

_**Ikuto: Amu...**_

_**Amu : Sighs...Okay I did :)**_

_**MysteryGirl : Calm down you 2! Moka Take it away!**_

_**Moka: Mystery girl does not own Rosario vampire or Shugo chara..but like we said she owns the plot...oh and please Review...We absolutley love your feedback's :) **_

* * *

><p>"Welcome class! I am your homeroom teacher Mrs. Nekonome!." Mrs. Nekonome said enthusiastically as she walked up and down the aisle of the class smiling at each student.<p>

"Today we will be discussing about why few humans are that reason is because they posses the legendary shugo chara!. and those who do will eventually find out about their true selves and family. " Mrs. nekonome who was sitting way in the back, snapped her head up in attention. '_True selves? true family?' _Amu then a note landed on her desk. it was a pretty blue paper folded into a square. the note read:

Your spacing out, you weirdo.

i also noticed that your suddenly interested in the topic.

lets learn together shall we.

your dearest,

Ikuto :3

Amu blushed as she read the note, then shooked her side glanced and saw Ikuto laughing quietly. his eye caught hers and he gave her a wink. Amu's cheeks got redder, and the more they did , the more Ikuto laughed.

" Mr. Tsukiyomi. would you like to let the class in on your little joke." Mrs. Nekonome said as she stopped right in the front of his desk, tapping her high heels against the linoleum floor.

" No ." Ikuto said his faced wiped clear on all emotion.

"OK then. well we have half an hour left of class. so lets get on with the note taking." said as she walked toward the front of the class, grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing out the notes. Amu glanced one more time at Ikuto and met his eyes, he laughed silently and went back to work.

The bell ringed and signaled the next class which was P.E.

Amu, Ikuto,Tsukune and Moka had that class together, they both said their good byes as they parted ways to the locker rooms to change.

When the girls came out they were dressed in their P.E outfits and they lined up by the teacher waiting for the boys to come out.

"OK class. Now that each and everyone of you is present, I want you to do four laps around the track and then line up for dodge ball in the gym." yelled and everyone including us made our way to the track where we began to run.

" Come on Amu!" Moka encouraged me as she slowed to a jog. Her pretty pink hair was tied up out of her face just as mine was. I gave her a nod and we began to run faster than everyone.

Me and Moka finished before everyone.

"That was nice." Moka huffed out.

I agreed with her.

The boys were next and all the girls either sat down or stretched out. Moka and Me stretched some more.

" So. They say your a vampire." Amu said trying to start a conversation.

Moka stayed quiet for a bit " Yes. Wait. Do you hate Vampires?." Moka asked turning to Amu her emerald eyes were filled with worry .

" I Don't hate fact I think they're pretty cool" Amu said truthfully.

"Great." Moka said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

" I have to say. You don't look like a vampire." I said as I walked around her and observed.

Moka had just finished stretching her legs out when she turned to Amu " Well I don't look like one due to the Rosario here." Moka said showing her the Rosario on her chest and then continued saying " The Rosario locks up my Vampire self. "

" oh." Amu said and stood up regular.

" Okay Students move out!" yelled out.

The students walked down and into the gym. The teams were mixed.

" Bye Moka!." Amu yelled as she walked to the other half of the gym and went to stand by Tsukune and some other students.

" Everyone knows the rules right! well if you don't too bad!." With that Blowed the whistle and the game began.

It only took half an hour before me and a blonde girl named Hillary were last.

Hillary was a snarky blonde with a bad attitude " Hey Bubble gum!" She yelled " Bet you can't hit me." The ball she threw came at lightening speed and I would've got hit if Ran hadn't character change.

" Character Change!" Ran yelled.

I immediately jumped out of the way.

" Go! Go! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

I took the ball in my hand and threw it. The ball was so fast that when Hillary got hit she had to look double time.

" Bye!" I yelled out and walked to my team.

" Way to go Amu!" Tsukune said as we high five each other.

" To the showers!" yelled.

We all shuffled off the gym floor and into the locker room.

" Had fun?." Moka asked as she started to unlace her shoes.

" Definitely." I said glancing over to see Hillary rubbing her ribs.

Hillary must've known I was talking to her because her look could have killed.

" So not scared." I whispered and walked to the shower room pulling my hair out of the rubber band.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MysteryGirl : Well I hope you all enjoyed it.<br>**_

_**Amu: Bubble gum?! is that the best the blondie could do...that is sad.**_

_**Moka:Hillary is sooo rude...she needs to have a reality check..tee-hee**_

_**Amu: 0_0**_

_**Ikuto:My poor BUBBLE GUM!**_

_**Amu : -narrows eyes- Did you say what I thought you said?**_

_**Nagihiko: - Pops out of nowhere- Yes he said what you thought he said lol.**_

_**Amu: Gr...**_

_**Ikuto: I'm sorry Amu - takes off running-**_

_**Ran: Should we do a character change?**_

_**Amu: Yes!**_

_**Ran : Hurray! Character Change!**_

_**Amu: - character change with Ran- Thank you - Chases Ikuto**_

_**Moka: -Sweat drop - Well Thanks for reading and we hoped you enjoyed it and I'm pretty sure MysterGirl will post up another chapter real soooon.!**_

_**MysteryGirl: Soooner Than you THINK!**_

_**Everyone: GoodBye! :)**_


	7. Trouble's a Brewing! Chara Class!

_**Mystery Girl:Hey Guys well here's another chapter :)**_

_**Amu:That was fast.**_

_**Ikuto:Yes it was.**_

_**Mystery Girl: Well Yeah..lol...I wanted to post one up because I don't know when I'll have time to do another one...**_

_**Amu:How come?**_

_**Mystery Girl: Because I have School and then I might have a sleepover with one of my friends and Idk when I'll be free again lol...but I'll try to post another**_

_**Amu:Aww**_

_**Ikuto: :(**_

_**Moka: You two knock it off! School is VERY Important...besides she said ' Might'...**_

_**Mystery Girl : Thanks Moka and yes it's not definite...who knows maybe I'll just make time lol...**_

_**Moka: Thats good! Shall I do the honors?**_

_**Mystery Girl : Not this time...Let...Ikuto do it today.**_

_**Ikuto : NO**_

_**Amu:YES**_

_**Moka: Come on!**_

_**Ikuto: -Sighs- Please REVIEW! Mystery Girl loves to know what you think and if she should continue or not.**_

_**Amu: See. That wasn't hard**_

_**Ikuto: Oh It WAS.**_

_**Amu : =P anyways Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>When me and Moka were done in the locker room, we walked out to see Tsukune and Ikuto waiting for us.<p>

"Amu." Ikuto greeted as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hello to you too!" I said with a laugh and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey Bubblegum!" Hailey called as she strode up to us, Ikuto let me go and turned to to face Hailey.

Hailey's eyes widened as she took Ikuto's appearance in " H-hi" She stammered out.

Ikuto looked at her coolly " Sup." he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist, Hailey's eyes followed his arm and then she looked up at me with jealousy in her eyes.

"I want a rematch" She demanded me.

I shrugged " Wait till next time." I said and pulled Ikuto with me and walked away, soon Moka fell into step behind me.

"Hailey's planning something and from the looks of it...it's not good." Moka said to me.

I side glanced her " Yeah, I know. It seems she has also has a sudden interest in Ikuto" I murmured.

"Yo!" Yoru said as he popped out of nowhere, causing me and Moka to jump " What's this I hear about my Ikuto-nya?"

"Trouble might be after him" Moka said smoothly.

"What kind of trouble- nya?" Yoru asked as he sat himself on Moka's shoulder.

"Girl trouble." Moka said as she reached her hand to her shoulder and picked him up.

" But don't tell him." Moka said sweetly and I snuck a glance to see that Ikuto was talking with Tsukune.

"Why not?"

"Because It's Ikuto's first day here, you wouldn't want to ruin that for him by telling him he already has girl issues, that'll give him stress." Moka said softly.

"Nya, Your right. "Yoru said after a moment or two " I promise I won't tell." Yoru said and held up his claw in a makeshift pinky promise. Moka let out a small laugh and put her pinky to his and gave it a small twist.

"Okay then, I'm off" Yoru said as he jumped off her hand flew away.

"So who do you have next?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Math." Moka replied.

"Oh, I have a chara class." I said to her.

"Who's the teacher?"

" " I said.

Moka's eyes widened " Oh she's the best teacher next to You'll like her."

I smiled " I hope so."

Moka gave me an encouraging smile and then waved goodbye as she turned left.

"Hey" Ikuto whispered in my ear " You okay?" his voice sent goosebumps along my arm.

" Perfect." I turned to him with a smile.

"Good." He said and pressed his lips towards mine for a few seconds and then pulled away.

We walked until we reached 's room.

_'No time like the present_' I thought and walked in.


	8. Sorry!

_hey guys its mystery girl 1213 i just wanted to say I'm sorry for not uploading a new chapter.. i was about to start a new one when my laptop crashed... So um yeah i wasn't summer school...lol. Not only that but i've been busy helping my parents... But i promise as soon as i get a new hard drive for my laptop and if i have internet i will definitely post new chapters... I promise i won't discontinue Or yeah...lol once again im sorry .. Im actually writing this on my phone and its a pain lol. But who knows maybe i will write it on my phone lol_

_have a good summer and look forward to it!_

_xoxoxo_

_-Mystery:)_


	9. Shugo Lessons!

Chapter 8: Shugo lessons

* * *

><p>"Shugo charas. Any one understands why they have one?" addressed the class. Amu glanced around and saw Nagihiko raise his hand. "Nagihiko. Explain." Mrs. Kimura said. " Shugo charas..we have them because they are who we want to be. Who we could be as we grow." nodded "Excellent. But we have them because they are the link to our past..they are the key to the forgotten memories that each of you have." Amu cocked her head to the side 'Forgotten memories?' She thought 'what could we have possibly forgot?' smiled to the class "Okay. Tonights homework is to bond with your shugo chara..ask questions. Listen. Believe. To trust your shugo chara is to trust yourself." Amu sighed inwardly. So many things to learn and so little time. When she was about to raise her hand a note plopped onto her desk. She turned her head and saw nagi grinning. 'What's with people passing me notes today?' She wondered as she opened the folded paper and read the following: Shugo bonding? More like we should have a party..that's where everyone gets the answers to their questions while having a good time...right?. Anyways are you up for it Amu? Amu smiled inwardly as she faced Nagihiko and nodded, shaking pink hair. Nagihiko grinned and gave her a thumbs up and quickly turned to face the teacher who was still going over tonights assignment. 'Things just got interesting' Amu thought to her self.<p> 


	10. Girl Talk and Group Discussions

Chapter 9: Girl Talk...Group Discussion

* * *

><p>"Hey Amu." Amu was walking down the hall, caught up in her thoughts when she heard a feminine voice call her, she stopped and looked behind to see Kurumu and Moka walking up to her. "Hey guys." Amu greeted them, still in a daze. She was busy thinking about the party that nagihiko was going to throw for them later tonight. That and she's been feeling a bit strange since Mrs. Kimuras class ended. "Amu...are you feeling well?" Kurumu asked, looking at Amu closely. Amu nodded "Of course I am. I'm in perfect condition." She lied..no way was she going to admit that she was feeling a bit off. It was to embarrassing to admit. However when she looked to Moka, she saw that moka didn't quite believe her. "Anyways. Nagihiko is throwing a small party tonight for us. You guys will come right?" Amu asked. Kurumus eyes glazed over "Heck yeah!" Moka smiled "Well that sounds fun" Amu nodded "Great!. Now lets go look for nagi and ikuto. I think they went to go inform the others." Kurumu flashed her a playful grin as she batted her long lashes at Amu "Oh. You think?" She teased. "Yup!" Amu said as she started walking on ahead of the two girls and headed towards the music room. If anything Ikuto and Nagi would be there for their lunch break. They always go where their is musical instruments. As the trio walked, Amu heard Kurumu clear her throat before asking "So long have you and Ikuto known each other?" Amu looked over her shoulder to see Kurumu looking at her innocently..well as innocent looking as Kurumu could get...it looked to damn seductive. What else could Amu expect if she befriended a turned her head back and kept walking as she spoke "Ikuto and I known each other since elementary." She chuckled a bit " I became friends with his younger sister Utau. We would always play together in school. One day i invited Utau over to play at my house. You should've heard the first thing he said to me when I opened the was so immature!" Amu said, blushing red. "What did he say?" Moka asked, encouraging her to continue as they walked. "He said 'Hey welcome mat' i remember looking at him in confusion. The jerk had the nerve to explain and come inside my house." Kurumu stopped and Amu turned her head to see Kurumu looking at her in a I-don't-get-it look. Moka had also pause and was giving her a confused look. Amu blushed " Welcome was reffering to my chest." Kurumu closed her eyes as she laughed and Moka let out a tiny giggle. "Little did he know that they would grow into a D Cup." Kurumu said as she glanced between Amu and Moka's chest. "Yeah you and Moka are about the same size. So D cup." Amu blushed" you can tell by just comparing?" Kurumu nodded as she tossed her head back, her blue hair swaying in its ponytail. " Of course, being a succubus and all. Although you two will never be as big breasted as me." She chuckled. Amu sweat dropped " I'm glad I ain't. I wouldn't be able to live with those on my chest. My back would probably be in to much pain." Moka nodded"i agree. I'm satisfied with my size." Kurumu nodded " Okay. Anyways, continue the story." Amu shooked her head as they resumed walking "Ok. So that jerk came in and just watched as me and Utau played..at the same time he was critisicing about the things I lacked. Like come on. His sister was right there, i wasn't the only girl in the room." " even then he liked you." Kurumu said. Amu ignored Kurumus comment and pressed on "He always bugged me. One time he came over and i was drinking milk and he said that just because milk helps us grow. It wouldn't help make my breasts any bigger. Gosh i didn't expect that so i spat all my milk ontop of him. " Amu turned right at the end of the hall and laughed "We were always arguing and teasing, picking on one another. Then we both stopped, actually we stopped fighting when he left elementary and became a seventh grader. After that he became nicer and the teasing well that never stopped." She paused " and well here we are now. Together. I never thought Ikuto would've been my first boyfriend though." Moka gasped "You mean, you never had a boyfriend before Ikuto?" Amu nodded "Nope." "Did guys fawn over you at all?" Kurumu asked as they reached the music room door. Amu snorted "Yeah. Some even asked me out. But i said no." "How come?" Moka asked. "They only wanted to go out with me because of my reputation for being the cool &amp; spicy girl i was. And if i said yes then could You imagine the things they would say to their friends if i dated them." Moka and kurumu grimaced "They would brag and go on and on." They both said. "Exactly." Amu said as she pushed open the music rooms door and stepped in. "Amu-chan!" Ran said popping out of nowhere "You were right. Ikuto and nagihiko are here!" Amu smirked as she approached Ikuto and Nagi's table. "Predictable." Was all she said. "Who's predictable?" Ikuto asked as Amu sat in the chair next to him. "You are!" Ran cheered " and after that story that Amu told us, you really are predictable." Amu sweat dropped "Ran."she said embarassingly. But Ran kept on going "Ikuto! Teasing Amu when she was younger...another predi-" Moka snaked her hand out and covered Ran's mouth as she pulled the tiny pink chara close to her chest and let out a nervous giggle. "What a nice dream she had. ne?" Kurumu jumped in "Quite a pleasant dream. A big dream for the little thing" Ikuto raised his eyebrow as he turned towards Amu,who had pretended that nothing happened. "So Nagi. The party?" Amu said coolley. Nagihiko had an amused expression on his face "Right. So the party. I'm thinking we sneak out tonight and head over to the forest where their is a clearing and we can each bring food and drinks from our dorm kitchen." "Ok. Us girls will bring the food then." Moka said. Ikuto nodded " we got the drinks." Tsukune who was also their and listening quietly spoke up "I'll be the lookout." Nagi smacked himself on the head "Of course! How could i forget that?!" Yukari jumped in " I'll use a spell to make us unnoticable!" Amu nodded "Well looks like everything is fine." Ikuto chuckled "Oh. Really?" He said as he leaned down near her ear and said "So my dear girl. I want to hear the story you told them...welcome mat." Amu had chills go down her spine as his breath tickled her ear. "W-welcome mat? Why you jerk!" She hissed angrily, well tried to since Ikuto was now burying his face into her neck. She could feel him smile against her neck and then he did something she never expected, he had stuck his tongue out and licked the flesh and then he blowed on it. Amu jumped out of her seat, face as red as the tomato as she let out a small "eep" and booked it out. Ikuto smirked as the door shut and leaned back, relaxed in his seat. When he turned to face his new friends and his sister, he had burst out laughing. "Well this lunch break is just perfect." Was all he said.<p> 


	11. Quick note! please read

Yo guys! I'm sorry if the text is all scrambled together...but i am doing it on my phone...its a crappy one at that but hey its all i got. i have no internet at home so. please bear with me...but i think i fixed the problem. hoprfully the next chapters are readable.


End file.
